A Blessing Birthday
by Couture Girl
Summary: Luna and Theodore continue to travel the world. But this visit to India is a blessing not only for Luna but for Theodore as well.


**AN: Written for Fire The Canon's: The 2012 Hogwarts Games: Swimming: Freestyle.**

* * *

Theodore was holding his lover's hand while they sat in a Muggle car that had bars to keep them in and the wild animals out. His other scarred hand was holding his wand tightly. Theo did not trust this Muggle car. Actually he didn't trust Muggles. Why were they so sure that these bars could keep the _wild_ animals out? Before going in he had casted on Luna and himself various nonverbal spells, protecting them. Luna had also made him do some ritual dance for protection.

The Muggles were staring at them.

The reason for sitting in this cheap Muggle contraption was because when Luna wanted something he would get it in any way possible. He had the money and the power, so why not use it so he could see that dreamy and happy smile directed his way?

Luna only had one request for her birthday. And it was to see the White Royal Bengal Tiger.

She said that the Bengal Tiger had mystic magic that blessed a witch on her birthday. The couple had visited India last year in April and had discovered that India had a lot of magical creatures that blessed people. But wasn't the Bengal Tiger a Muggle creature? How could they possibly bless magical people, if the creatures were Muggle?

He asked his quirky lover; she was a book full of knowledge, and in his opinion far smarter than that horrid Granger. His Luna could understand anything with just one look – those blue eyes of hers were so accepting and understanding.

Her blonde mane lay on his shoulder as her small thumb traced the scars on his palm. "The Bengal Tiger is the result of a white male tiger breeding with a white carrier female Bengal Tiger, Theodore. They're so rare because they have magic in their blood. They're a miracle," she whispered so the Muggles wouldn't hear them.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "But the Giant never told us about them..."

Luna sighed. "You see now why I never thought he was good Professor? His eyes and mind couldn't accept that the Bengal Tigers were actually magical."

He bit his lip. Back in school Luna had been made fun of for believing in creatures that didn't exist. But after discovering the exact location of the Heliopaths and getting close to the kind creatures, as well as sighting the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden and discovering the cure for their poison, there was no doubt that Luna Lovegood was the best and most recognized Magizoologist. During their time in India she had investigated various magical creatures and found out about these white mystic tigers and their magical properties.

The couple jumped in their seats as the Muggle car passed a rocky hill range. "Merlin, can't they drive a little bit slower?" Theodore was 6'2" and his head had hit the top of the car.

Luna's dreamy blue eyes immediately became concerned as her small palm massaged the bump on his head. "Oh my poor Theodore. Does it hurt?" she asked. That voice of hers made his cheeks redden as the other Muggles looked at them.

Luna was wearing an orange headband with curly figures sticking out, a white summer dress with black stripes and black ballerina flats. It seemed she was persistent in looking like the Bengal Tigers. Theodore nodded. "I'm fine." His green eyes glared back at the Muggles. What was their problem? Had they never looked at a young couple before?

She frowned. "What did I say about fine being an emotion, Theodore?"

The red hue was getting more powerful.

For Luna, fine wasn't an emotion.

"I'm okay, it didn't even hurt." He kissed her cheek, and really it didn't. After living the life he had, this kind of pain was nothing compared to the endless 'training' involving various dark spells inflicted by the wands of his father and the Dark Lord. This was just a scrape.

"Ehh! White Royal Bengal Tigers!" a man yelled.

Merlin, why the bloody hell would he yell when the tigers were near? Muggles were so bloody stupid!

Luna's small hand went to Theodore's cheek. "Circe and Merlin, we're close," she said excitedly causing Theodore to smile at seeing her flushed face and her big dreamy eyes that widened even more from looking at the grassy swampland ahead where the Bengal Tigers were enjoying what seemed to be a bath of some sort.

And Theodore couldn't blame them; the heat in India was excruciating, even more so if one decided to wear black like he did. But his choice of clothes did not deter him from being excited as well. Luna's excitement was infectious and passed through his magical aura, caressing it to the point that he could actually hear Luna's enthusiasm. It was a buzzing sensation. It felt as if they were near a honeycomb full of bees.

And not only was the buzzing surrounding him but it had transmitted inside his body as well, surrounding his heart, going to the pit of his stomach before ending in his groin. Every inch of his body was humming. Theodore loved this buzz. It was pure, innocent and childlike – it was Luna. And he cherished this feeling because it was so different from the dark and sadistic urges he had experienced in his Death Eater days.

A gasp escaped her red lips as her ocean eyes fell on the Bengal Tigers. Theodore was captivated by her face. It was beautiful. She was so full of life and happiness and the buzz surrounded her, hugging her, making her even more beautiful.

"Look, Theo," she instructed quietly, a dainty finger pointing at the tigers.

Turning around from the beautiful sight, his emerald eyes saw the White Royal Bengal Tigers in all their glory.

With elegant strides they came near the unsafe muggle car and for a moment Theodore was sure they would jump in and gnaw at them with those white teeth. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when Luna sat on his lap, her face forward on the bars with a small arm out, he went ballistic.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Luna?" he hissed.

Rolling her eyes Luna touched the white fur causing the tiger to purr. Whispered words rolled out her mouth and the tiger's purr became louder. Luna's voice sounded as if she were enchanting the white tiger but the opposite was occurring. The Bengal Tiger was enchanting Luna. Theodore's hand was on her hip, holding her tightly while his wand was aimed at the tiger.

Its grey eyes looked closely at Luna and blinked. Then the creature stared at Theodore.

The tiger had so much power. Theodore could feel its magic oozing off from the creatures in waves, hitting his magical aura, not in a predatory way, but in a soothing way. It was as if the tiger was trying to cure and mend his scars, the ones that he still held so deeply inside him.

Slowly Luna's hand retreated and so did the the tiger. It seemed that hours had passed but it was only seconds later that Luna nodded with a happy smile and snuggled into Theo's neck. Luna whispered a quick thank you in Hindi. The Muggle car started and continued along the road. Hiding his wand and wrapping his long arms around his petite lover, Theodore whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Luna."

Her blue eyes looked up and she smiled. If she told Theodore how the White Royal Bengal Tiger blessed a witch on her birthday then he would blush from head to toe. Closing her eyes she decided it would be a conversation for later when both had settled back in Britain.

For now, she would just enjoy this blessing of having her Theodore near and sharing this buzz of magic.

* * *

**Please Review on your thoughts.**


End file.
